its a love hate thing Suigetsu x OC
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: team hawk is on their way to a mission, but their newest member has a thing for... SUIGETSU HOZUKI?  suigetsu x oc


"c'mon Sasuke~ im tired. im not used to walking yet..." Suigetsu whined for the millionth time. "shut up you idiot! we took a break an hour ago!" Karin yelled at the fishy shinobi. i sighed,"Karin. Suigetsu." my tone as annoyed as ever, "shut. up." i hadnt looked up at any one or opened my eyes, i was still walking next to Sasuke. we were on our way to finding a man named Juugo. i didnt know him, but then again i hadnt known any of my new team mates either... i just happened across them while i was wondering around. i heard Karin huff at me and Suigetsu was about to say somthing so i stopped and let Sasuke and Karin walk by me, then grabbed Suigetsu and put him on my back. he was two years older than me, alot stronger, and bigger than me, but i wasnt tired and he always was. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AMI!" he protested as he wriggled around trying to free himself. "your tired arnt you? so just shut up and let me carry you." i said in a dull monotone, only slightly laced with amusement. he let his head drop onto my sholder, luckly i had my bushy brown hair in a poney tail, or he would have complained about it being in his face too. i heard him mummble, "how embarrising..." and i heard Karin start laughing at the two of us, i glared at her, my hazel eyes glaring wholes -morelike burning wholes- into her head. i growled and barred my dog-like fangs at her and she choked on her laugh. we walked like that for a few more miles untill we couldnt see in the dark at all. "oi, Sasuke-kun. we need to stop." Suigetsu had fallen asleep on me a while ago and Karin was in the middle of telling Sasuke to stop for the night as well. the raven haired boy stopped, "hn... fine." he sat next to a tree and held his katana. i dropped Suigetsu on the ground, "HEY! BITCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Suigetsu protested, i snikkered at him some, as Karin laughed. i tossed him a blanket out of my bag that i had been holding because the fish-boy was on my back. "were camping out here tonight Sui-kun." i chimed like i had done nothing wrong. he took the blanket and used his arm as a pillow and mumbled rude remarks about me untill he fell back asleep. Karin was buisy pineing over Sasuke -which i never understood... he wasnt unatractive, but he wasnt any thing particularly speshal either- i went off to the side in a bit of a darker area and used my bag as a pillow and my jaket as a blanket.

the next moring i woke up to water being splashed on my face, i choked on it and shot up, "WHAT THE FUCK!" i looked around a minute and remembered wear i was and who i was with. i plopped back down on my butt and groaned, "hahahaha, sorry Ami-chan" Suigetsu said innocently. i looked up at him, obviously tired. "its your fault... i had to carry you all day yesterday" i whined at him. "lets go." i heard Sasuke announce. i gathered my stuff and caught up to him. i tended to stay closer to Sasuke because he was the most tolerable out of our group... and he did happen to save me when we met. that and it pissed Karin off which was a bonus. annoying woman. i honestly dont like Karin one bit, i think shes a whore...  
i looked back at Suigetsu, he wasnt really paying attention he was sipping his water like always. it was... cute. i had to admit. his tooth sticking out of his mouth in that adorable way it always did, his purple muscle shirt; icey white hair; shark's teeth... yes, i loved it. ... we had a love hate thing going on; we loved to hate eachother. he picked on me so i picked on him back. i looked back infront of me and out of no wear i was hit with a bombardment of kunai and shuriken. "AMI!" i heard Suigetsu scream, but i wasnt paying attention to him. i fell to my knees and coughed up blood. 'dammit! weared that come from!' i thought as i looked around for wear it had come from. then another bombardment went for Sasuke, who easily dodged it. i got back to my feet and pulled some of the weapons out. Suigetsu had already charged at and chopped down the tree wear the ninja were. the jumpped out and faced us head on. he seemed more violent than usual, i noticed after he chopped 2 ninja in a row complietly in half. one ninja came at me with sword in hand -it looked like it was electrified, Sasuke and Karin were preoccupied with their own fights. i tried to move but there was a jutsu holding me in place. my eyes widend in fear of death. the ninja raised his altered sword to attack and then i felt somthing wet hit my face. blood? no... it was water. "SUIGETSU!" i screamed bloody murder. he had put himself in danger because of me. the ninja's hand was caught in Suigetsu's stomack, he had used the same water jutsu he used when Karin punched him. he looked back at me, obviosly hurt, but he smerked, "go Ami! run!" i looked horrified at him, "Sui... getsu. why did you do that!" i couldnt help but ask. he winced in pain and then yelled at me to get out of there. i yaked at my legs, trying to break what ever jutsu was holding me in place and as soon as i was free i, instead of running as i was told, went and stabbed the ninja in his neck, causing him to fall dead. shortly fallwed by Suigetsu, i caught him. "Sui-kun...? Suigetsu!" i let out a blood curtling scream; Suigetsu was turning into water, he only did that when he was sevirly injured. Karin and Sasuke looked over at Suigetsu melting in my arms. "Karin! help!" i screached. she came over to us, fallowed by Sasuke, i looked up at them, tears streeming down my face, "Karin, you have to help him! please!" she looked at the 'melting' boy, "sorry," she said with fake grief, "i cant." i glred at her, my vision blury, but not blurry enough that i could glare daggers at the red-headed bitch infront of me, "why not!" "because he has to be awake to bite me stupid!" she spat back. Sasuke sighed and activated his sharingan, Suigetsu's eyes snapped open, Karin scrunched her face in disgust at him, "here" she reluctantly said as she led out her arm to the boy. "FUCK NO!" Suigetsu protested. i screamed his name and he bit Karin's arm, causing her to punch him, "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled at him, "hey! he cant help it that his teeth are to sharp!" i -verbaly- protected Suigetsu even though i knew he had done it on purpose. given the chance, i probly would have too. then out of no wear, Suigetsu's eyes widend, he jumped up, unhooked his sword, and stabbed a ninja that was comming up behind me, all at once. i felt the blood hit the back of my head. i slowly looked behind me to see a dead man hovering above me, held up by Suigetsu's sword. i swallowed hard out of fear of what could have happened. Suigetsu tossed him to the side, "Ami... thats twice i saved your butt today." he smerked at me. i teared up again and glomped him to the ground. he hissed him pain as he hit. i hugged him to death, i didnt really care -or register- that Karin had started sikkering at us, and Sasuke wasannoyed with us, but other wise amune to idiocy. i guess being team 7 and the sound village had some perks.

once Suigetsu and i got up, he still carried me some of the way to our next destination with out complaining... it was a relitivly silent trip, much to Sasuke's liking. some wear along the way i desided i didnt want to burden Suigetsuany more and i got off of him, i was holding onto his arm like a little kid, Karin picking on us the entire way untill Suigetsu started to argue with her. i didnt mind it that much though, i was smiling and i nuzzled Suigetsu's arm in some what contentment, and he stopped arguing and looked at me. "what ever hag." he said to Karin, "think what ever, i really dont care." from Suigetsu, that was probly the most mature thing to ever come out of his mouth.

we walked a bit more and came across a lake. Suigetsu and i both lit up. "Sasuke! can we please take a break here!" we both shouted. he rolled his eyes at us. i knew Suigetsu just wanted to swim, and i did too, but i wanted some of the blood off of me and out of my hair. after some pestering he finaly gave in and let us. Karin huffed at us and then just waited by the edge with her feet in th water, Suigetsu and i jumped in emidiatly, him injust his pants, but i was still fully clothed. the blood started to just remove itself from me as i stayed under the water. luckily it was summer so the water was nice and warm. i opened my eyes under the water to the feeling of somthing on my lips... soft, sweet, and moving. when my eyes adjusted i saw it Wasu suigetsu, and it looked like he was blushing. i smiled and kissed back. luckaly i was good at holding my breath so we could stay kissing like that for a moment or two. then i really did need air, i motioned to Suigetsu that i was going up and he fallowed me. we both burst threw the top layer of water and gasped for air and laughed some. i hugged him and he put one arm around me. i smiled up at him, he gave me that same wolfish, toothy grin. i looked over to see Sasuke agenst a tree looking the other direction, and Karin perstering him -and most likly being ignored- i looked back at Suigetsu... he had a wierd look on his face, like he was embarresed? "Sui-kun? are you alright?" i asked him. he looked up at me, like he wanted somthing... he dove back under water, dragging me with him. we got low enough that the light started to fade... then he kissed me again, but not as innocent as before, it was still sweet, but more passionatly that before. i kissed him back and wrapped my arms around him. he unzipped my white (and now staind red with blood) jaket, and took off my black shirt. both sinking lower. i wasnt going to get them back, i knew it. ...so now i was left in my black bra and shorts. my turn to blush. he pulled me closer, and kissed me. he bit my lip and made it bleed... i ran out of air and pushed away from him. he looked hurt but i couldnt tell him that i just needed air. i couldnt stay down as long as he could. i bust threw the watter once again, gasping hungrily for air... i licked the blood from my lip and smerkd some. Suigetsu didnt come up with me. i looked down but he wasnt comming up. 'i hurt him... i didnt meen to, i just needed air. Suigetsu...' i thought as i scanned for him. "Suigetsu... im sorry." i whispered.

.::Suigetsu's POV::.  
i had turned into water and watched her... 'she rejected me. she didnt want me. why did she cry over me then!' i thought in compliet confusion. i saw her get out of the water and i just stayed. i saw Sasuke look at her... her in just her bra and shorts. i hated it, he wasnt allowed to look at her. she was mine. 'why did she kiss me back?' i thought. once she got to her bag and started to dry off and put new cloths on i got out and shoved mine on and got my sword. "lets go." i said angrily. i saw her look at me like she wanted to say somthing. i glared at her. i wanted nothing to do with herat the moment. nothing, nothing about her, not her fluffy brown mop of hair that fell on her sholders, her shiney hazel eyes, sasuke-pail skin, doggy-fangs, none of it. every thing that normaly made me get butterflies in my stomach, made me sick now. the way her hips moved when she walked, almost like she was showing off her ass and legs even when she didnt know she was dong it... ugh.

we made it to an inn. Sasuke went to the clerk and came back to us and told us our rooms. "Karin and i our by our selvs. you two are togeather Ami." he addressed the brunett. she hadnt looked up once sence the lake incadent, but her head shot up at that comment. i couldnt tell what emotion was splayed across her face but i didnt care. i grabbed Sasuke's sholder and spun him around to face me. "why am i with her, why cant i-" he cut me off. "because i could only afford 3 rooms, and i make the rules." he wasnt kidding one bit. there obviously wasnt going to be any nigotiation on this. i was just going to have to stick it out with that bitch. ...at the moment id rather have been stuck with Karin. even the red head wast my worst enimy right now. i glared pointedly at Ami before taking the key out of Sasuke's hand and storming off to the room.

.::normal (Ami's) POV::.

he stormed off... i hated myself. i didnt blame him for being mad, but he had gotten it complietly wrong. i felt tears streem down my face. Karin started to say somthing but i spun around to face her, growling and fangs bared at the same time. i screamed at her, "KARIN IF YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH, YOUR GOING TO MUTHA FUCKING DIE! GOT IT BITCH!" my fists were balled so tight that my fake nails started snapping and cutting into my palm. Sasuke walked off, tossing Karin and i our keys. for some reason i calmed down when Sasuke when by me. he always had that effect. he was like my big brother in some ways, but most people wouldnt get it. i went to the room and peeked in, Suigetsu wasface first into the pillow on his bed. i walked in silently and set my bag next to his sword... causing it to fall over. i went to catch it, i did... slicing my hand in the procces. i didnt make a noice, i didnt want to draw attention to myself. but unfortunitly for me, the sharky-boy smelled my blood. "your a clutz Ami-chan." he said with his face in the pillow. i put his sword back in place. "i know. im sorry." i told him. he looked up at me, i guessed it was because the smell of my bloodwas getting to him. he motioned for me to come over to him as he sat up on the edge of the bed. i went over to him... he grabbed my hips and sat me on his knee. i blushed so many shades of red i lost count. he grinned wolfishly like he always did. he licked at the blood, sucking at it some. "im sorry Sui-kun... i wasnt saying no to you, i just needed air before." he stayed quite untill i yelped because his teeth caught the cut, and i jumped a little bit. he looked at me abit horrified, "oh my god, Ami im sorry! im sorry! i didnt mee-" i cut him off with a kiss. ". . . its fine." i said after i was done kissing him. i went over to my bag and got some gauze and wrapped my hand up sence it was still bleeding, then went back over to Suigetsu and put it in his face smiling, "ALL BETTER!" i chirped happily. he smiled warmly -that was diffrent- then he pushed it out of the way gently before grabbing my wait and pulling me on top ofhim as he layed down. i blushed like mad. "Sui... getsu...?" i whispered. i felt his hard on agenst me. now i was blushing for a whole new reason. i was on my hands and knees over him now... i could have gotten off if i wanted to... but i didnt want to al all. i kissed him sweetly, he kissed back just as sweet... then more passionatly. he grabbed the back of my neck and deepend the kiss. he licked the roof of my mouth, making me giggle some. we stopped to smile warly at eachother and then his other hand strated moving up from my hip, taking my shirt with it... he stopped when his thumb hit my brest, it seemed like he didnt want to do any thing with out my permission... 'maby he isnt as immature as he seems' i thought. i moaned slightly to tell him it was fine. he didnt need to be told twice. both of his hands went to my brests and started to mold them in his hands. i unzipped his pants slowly, making him groanin annoyance, which made me giggle. i loved him. that was evident, and i wanted to love him more... i unbuttoned his pants and slid them off to reveal his huge errection... it was already pulsing. i smerked at that and he growled at me. "hnhnn~, didnt know sharks could growl." i whispered in his ear. "i bet theres alot ofthings u didnt know before tonight" he whispered back, licking my cheek, taunting me. i took his boxers off next and wrapped my (good) hand around his dick and started to pump. he groaned... he was so imposibly hard. "Sui... suigetsu," i breathed, i wanted him in me so badly, but i wasnt going to let him in yet... he looked at me, his purple eyes full of lust, "bite me." i told him. he did. he bit the space between my neck and sholder, i moaned... loudly. i was sure Sasuke andKarin could hear it. still, i didnt care if they did. that was it. that irrased any sanity still left in him, "RAWR!" he flipped me and sredded my shorts and underwear with his teeth. 'hn, a shark frenzy...' he put his dick inside my soaked cavity; i covered my mouth to muffle the screamish moan that erupted from deep in my belly. he was so much bigger than i had thought. i looked at him, tellin him that he could continue, which he did. he thrusted in and out of me. he bit my sholder again, i growled... i liked it but it still hurt. i ripped his shirt off him and he shredded mine. 'heh, complietly ruining my cloths Sui.' i thought to myself. he removed my bra and threw it with unneeded force into the corner and attacked my brests. he bit one and made me scream. "Ami... say it." he panted, my blood staining his perl white teeth. "uuhhn! Sui...getsu..." "Say it!" he thrusted harder, "I LOVE YOU!" i shouted. yep, i would never hear the end of this from Karin. then i flipped us so that i was on top, and i started to ride his dick like a rodeo bull. "Ami~" he groaned, gripping my hips and slamming me down on his dick harder. i moaned insainly, i never wanted this to end. "uhn, yeah~ ... oh! Suigetsu i love you~" i moaned. "i love you too" he breathed out, tilting his head back into the pillows. his nails were digging into my skin. why am i always covered in blood? i couldnt hold it any more, "Suigetsu.. im gunna-" "yeah i know... me too" i ride him harder and faster, trying to get us to peek. and we did. he groaned, and god it turned me on... i bit my bottom lip trying to hold my moan back, arching in pure extacy. after we relaxed some, he pulled me down so that my forehead was agenst his, he smiled at me and i smiled back, blushing. he kissed me sweetly. "you were right... there was a few things ididnt know about sharks" i giggled at him. he grinned. 


End file.
